Valentine's Day
by CloudStrife12345
Summary: it's valentine's day! how can valentine's day change form boring to amazing? Cloudxoc


**Author's Note:**

**I know it's not valentine's day, but whatever.**

**One of the 2 (possibly three) FFVII oneshots I'm going to write. I really like this one, I think it's cute. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or the characters in any way. Don't sue me. I only own my oc, Xalia. (yes, you'll be seeing her a ton. I think it's too late to say that but whatever)**

I sat on my bed, doing absolutely nothing. It was Valentine's Day and I had no one to spend it with. Tifa was with Reno, Yuffie was with Vincent (she must have talent) and I'd like to hang out with Zack, but he's with Aerith. Cloud was busy with deliveries today, no duh.

So I'm bored out of my tree. I knew I shouldn't have taken the day off… you don't get many of them, you know.

I feel so alone! But then again, so is Cloud. Poor Cloud. He has to make so many deliveries on a holiday. On Christmas, he might as well be Santa Claus. But doesn't Cloud look weird in a Santa hat? I can't picture him in a sled with a Santa hat saying 'ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!' Not Cloud. Zack maybe, but not Cloud.

What's Zack doing anyway? Isn't he at a movie with Aerith? Didn't Zack say he and Aerith died some time ago? Cloud and Tifa told me they got brought back form the Lifestream about a year ago. I wonder what it's like, being in the Lifestream…

Wait, why am I thinking about this?

I heard footsteps and looked at the door. Tifa was standing there, smiling.

"Thinking about Cloud?" she put her hands on her hips.

"No" I shook my head. It was kind of true.

"Really? I don't think so" Tifa giggled "You two would look so cute together!"

"No! We'd look ugly together!" I blurted out.

Tifa blinked and shook her head.

"Come downstairs at 6:30" Tifa left.

"Why?" I called.

"Dinner!"

"But it's 3:30! I can't wait for that long! You know that!" she ignored me.

**Tifa pov**

I went downstairs and took my phone out of my pocket. I called Cloud, hopefully he'll actually pick up this time…

"Hello?" Yay!

"Hey Cloud" I said calmly "Can you be home by 6:30?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Dinner. What else?"

"I don't know. Why not later?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day?" I grinned nervously.

"But-" I hung up on him.

"This will be perfect!" I laughed mischievously and went to my room.

**Xalia pov**

I heard Tifa on the phone with Cloud. All she said was to be home for by 6:30 for dinner. Does she seriously need to call just to tell him when dinner is? Who does that?

Something's going on. And my phone's ringing. Seriously? Now?

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Xalia" Zack said on the other end "I just came home from the movie and I remembered something I forgot to tell you. You've been promoted to 2nd Class"

"2nd class?" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"I think- yeah" Zack laughed "The Director told me to tell you because- you know"

"Thanks Zack" I grinned.

"So, how's your Valentine's Day?"

"Boring. But Tifa told me and Cloud to get to dinner at 6:30" I said "I don't know what it's about"

"Maybe she's trying to be like a mom"

"Zack…" I sighed.

"Fine. Maybe she's trying to get you and Cloud together" Zack said "She told both of you to be down by 6:30. And it's Valentine's Day, right? What else could she be doing?"

"I guess so"

"All you say is 'I guess so'?" Zack sounded surprised "I thought you'd be excited"

"Excited?" I said "Why would I be excited?"

"Isn't it your first date?"

"Well… yeah"

"You should be excited. I know I was"

"Since you're the date master, do you have anything helpful to say for me?"

"You called me the date master, right?" Zack laughed "Well, Cloud's a shy, quiet, keep-to-himself kind of guy. So don't expect anything _too_ big to happen"

"Zack!" I yelled into the phone.

"What? Just saying"

Awkward silence.

"Oh! I have to get my Buster Sword sharpened!" Zack randomly yelled out.

"Why?" I asked, giggling.

"Hey, anything can happen at any time. I'm just taking care of myself" Zack said "See you later"

"Bye" I hung up.

I looked ay my alarm clock. 6:45 p.m. Oops. I headed downstairs.

Tifa was pacing. She must've waited for me.

"Where are they?" Tifa mumbled.

"I'm right here" I said "Why's dinner so important anyway?"

Before I could get an answer, Cloud entered the bar.

"Why's dinner so important today?"

"It's not" Tifa said "Not yet anyway, I have to go get groceries. Have fun!"

Have fun? What the heck? How can you have fun in an empty bar? Well, I'm not getting drunk today, so it doesn't count.

"What did you do for Valentine's Day?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing really" I shrugged "But Zack called me today. I'm second class now" I smiled.

"Seriously?" Cloud's eyes widened.

"Yeah!" I nodded "Wait, do we even need groceries?"

I walked over to our fridge and opened it. Huh, it was full. Why didn't Tifa check the fridge today? She went out for nothing. Now we'll have to eat everything in the fridge so we can fit the food in. Trust me, you don't need to gain weight to be successful in SOLDIER.

"The fridge is full. Then where's Tifa going?" I turned around.

I jumped out of my skin. I didn't expect Cloud to be right in my face.

"Um… Cloud?" I blinked "Why are you in my face?"

"Seeing whether or not the fridge was full…" Cloud's head tilted to the side. I blushed. It was kinda cute.

"I just realized something…" I slowly walked around him in circles in a thinking pose "How come when it's a holiday, most people have the day off from work while you're really busy?"

"Are you asking why I was so busy today?" Cloud chuckled. I froze.

"Maybe…" I blushed, looking up at him "Uh, I-I mean no! I was just wondering"

"Sure you were" Cloud leaned in and kissed me.

My eyes went wide. I was blushing like crazy. I closed my eyes and my hands found their way to his chest. His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer. We stayed like that for a moment longer then pulled away.

"Xalia…" Cloud took something out of his pocket, blushing.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Will you be mine?" he held it out to me. It was a red rose. Aww… he's so sweet!

"Of course I will!" I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Hey guys" Tifa came in, saw us and rushed to her room squealing.

We blinked at each other.

"What's up with her?" Cloud asked me.

"I don't know, but I'll thank her later"


End file.
